


Shades of Grey

by Polanthie



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: What a mother wouldn’t do.
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #404: Spooky





	Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Minor crossover with The Magicians.
> 
> Talia is not necessarily a nice person in this.

Samhain, the night where the veil thins and the living can commune with the dead. Or that’s what many believe. For others, it’s All Hallow Eve if you follow the Christian tradition, or Halloween and an excuse to eat too much sugar and dress up as the weird and wonderful.

Talia had never really held with any tradition, of course the kids had gone trick or treating. But other than that it hadn't really meant anything to her and therefore hadn't really meant anything to her pack either.

Then unfortunately she’d ended up dead. 

Her pack had ended up dead. Leaving Derek, Cora, Laura and Peter behind. And the rest of her pack somewhere else, somewhere that wasn't with her. Not that she really felt alone, simply that she missed them. She had missed them desperately and deeply at first but that had mellowed over the years. 

She had known each year as it had passed, as Summer became Autumn and Halloween had come round again. Giving her that one night to dream with her children. The one time she could know them again, see how their year had been and how much they had grown.

The one time of year that maybe she could have helped them, but really never tried to. It wasn't as though she could assuage Derek’s guilt or ease Laura and Cora’s grief. She couldn't ease Peter’s pain not where she was and the ghosts of pack bonds weren't enough to slip across to be able to help.

She’d not even been able to reach out to Alan at Samhain, as he didn't actually seem to celebrate the Sabbat in fact it seemed like he did the exact opposite.

But then Peter had done something stupid, really stupid. He’d bitten a teenager, couldn't even have picked an adult. Peter knew their nature, understood what could happen in his circumstances. But instead he’d let himself be crippled by grief, pain and by his need for revenge. Which were not acceptable excuses, it should not have happened.

But that teenager, whose name she couldn't even remember and didn't really care to had brought with him a friend, a fascinating friend. A friend whose mother had been a Magician and who had passed her ability and some of her training on to her son.

Enough that when the veil thinned, and said friend had been stupid enough to be playing with magic in a way that he shouldn't have been she’d been able to reach out to her family. Alright maybe she hadn't meant to possess the child. But it had worked, for a few moments she’d been able to hold her son, hug her brother and actually tell them she loved them, didn't blame them.

It might not have been much, but hopefully it had been enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted October 2020


End file.
